


Knowing Better

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, angel - Freeform, demon, poem, sinning angels, sup - Freeform, wing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Better

The Angel should know better-

but The Demon’s got  a forked tongue and lips that could make

even the archangels sin

(and sin is familiar-

when it’s technically not really sin)

and really, The Angel should know better

than fraternising with the enemy

than eating the fruits

of the earth

than lying back and biting his knuckles-

stifling his moans against the

clean white sheets-

But when The Demon’s got his damned mouth at that spot

right where The Angel’s wings meet his spine

and he’s humming under his breath

words of exaltation

to their makers

(And right in that moment,

he’s an angel-

albeit fallen)

knowing better flies right out the window.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is something to be said about the way we all love making someone seemingly innocent do sexual things. Heh.


End file.
